Morgh Khaz
Summary Lord Morgh Khaz 'is a Lich priest of Khaz'El, formerly king of the Jhalli empire before being overthrown and sealed in a tomb by his shamans after his transformation into a lich,some 70 years into his life. His imprisonment lasted roughly 5600 years, and he was released in 4E 494. Background ''SUBJECT TO CHANGE Childhood and Exile '''Morgh Khaz was born under a simpler name to a Banabi chief. After killing his father, he was exiled to the jungles of Malaria. During his time in the jungles, Morgh Khaz learnt from a witchdoctor the arcane art of Necromancy. During this time, Morgh traveled as far west as the Yakazala lands and and far north as the Orani Jungles, where he met his first true love interest, Alu'ista. Some time later, Morgh Khaz led his brothers from the jungles to take back the land that was theirs. They, using an army of undead minions and Malari slaves, conquered the Nomadic barbarian tribes, uniting those who would join them and crushing those who refused, forming the Jhalli empire, adopting the jungle deity, the Khaz, as the nation's deity. Reign and Downfall During his reign as the first and last king of the Jhalli, he constructed the magnificent and almost impregnable fortress of Shanak'Khaz, the seat of the empire. Late in his reign, Morgh Khaz and his brothers sought to extend their lives by performing a ritual, one which transformed them into liches. Horrified by their actions, Morgh's shamans deposed him and his brothers. Unable to kill them, the shamans locked them deep in various tombs scattered far and wide. Release In 4E 489, a group of bounty hunters searching for treasure found him in the long lost tomb. The bounty hunters began to worship him and serve him. Morgh Khaz attended the High Council Summons on XilZun Hill and fought for the High Council in the Battle of XilZun Hill. He later went to Shanak'Khaz to claim the Banner of Nakhar, and after the Banner destroyed his body, he took up residence in the body of King Nakhar, preserved by the banner. New Reign over Shanak'Khaz Without an army, Morgh Khaz was powerless to stop the High Council, led by Lyrian Lovac and Belken Ari, from taking up residence in Shanak'Khaz. Instead, he used his few undead soldiers to focus on rebuilding and restoring the palace. During this time, Morgh Khaz also executed King Jhute of the Mei and had imprisoned the kings of the Kuzhe, Mandu and Amyni tribes, but in a rush to prepare festivities, they managed to escape. Morgh Khaz hosted and feasted the remaining Nomadic kings and queens, as well as the Steelmane Centaurs and the all three of the local Orcish Tribes. In an effort to prove himself as King Nakhar of the Nomads, he accepted a number of trials from each of the leaders. However, due to Morgh Khaz's poor understanding of local culture (most likely due to his long imrisonment) his delegation of some of these tasks resulted in Belken Ari becoming the Warchief of the Shuul Mai Orcs and the Banay tribe swearing fealty to Lyrian Lovac. Morgh Khaz also, during this time, assigned the Malari merchant king, Julub Qohlaxo Julublub as the vizier of the Jhalli Empire and tasked him with the everyday running of Shanak'Khaz. Biography Morgh Khaz: Early Life Category:Lich Category:Characters Category:Jhal'Khaz Category:Game Lore